sky highs new beauty
by DesertRose2011
Summary: Elemental controller Kagome, aka the black rose, is new at sky high. Will she chose the good boy with super strength, or will she chose the passionate and mysterious pyromaniac... Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

Attention thanks to all the people that voted for my new fanfic I personally wanted to do this one and super unnatural first.

Sky highs new beauty

***************************** CH 1 NEW GIRL ********************************

Here I am at a new school with new powers. My name is kagome Higurashi and I had just finished my quest to find the jewel shards. After defeating naraku, midoriko came and told her of her powers that had been sealed and sent her back to her old time.

She missed everyone but she felt no pain at the thought of inuyasha mating a fully alive kikyo. She was now at the bus stop waiting for the bus to sky high. Kagome has the power to control elements. She is now the most powerful hero known to mankind. Her superhero name is the black rose. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the bus. She quickly climbed in. as she stepped onto the bus all eyes were on her.

She had midnight hair that was down to her waist. She had put some flowers in it and as expected they were her favorite flower. Bloody red roses. she has large almond shaped sapphire blue eyes that complements her pale skin. She had big plump red lips and the body of a goddess she had d sized boobs she weighs 130lbs. she had curves in all the right places and had an ass that boys drooled over.

All over the bus boys were doing cat calls and girls were glaring. She decided to sit next to a girl who had a small smile on her face. She had purple highlights in her hair.

The girls surprised kagome by offering her name

"Hi my name is Magenta. Who are you?"

Kagome smiled shyly and answered "my name is kagome Higurashi"

They smiled at eachother. They knew they were going to be fast friends.

_**REVIEW AND COMMENT**_

_**I OWN NOTHING**_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own sky high or inuyasha just this romantic story.

************************* CH 2 *****************************

Kagome pov

Me and magenta talked for a while about are expectations for this year. We both thought the same thing. This year was gonna be a bitch.

Suddenly she asked the one question I would dance on needles to avoid. "What's your power?" asked magenta quite indifferently. Her eyes betrayed her voice. In her eyes you could see curiosity and slight apprehension.

I guess I took too long to answer because she started spouting apologies like a sprinkler. "Sorry sorry I was being nosy you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I waved off her concern.

"Don't worry you were just curious. I will show you my powers when we do our presentations in class." After I swore- and pinky promised her- I would show her my powers we went into a comfortable silence.

I was close to drifting off into my favorite place dream land when I hear loud exclamations of 'wow' and 'cool'. I look out the window to see a floating building the one and only sky high.

"Everyone buckle up and get ready to land" called a man over the intercom. I buckled up and looked around there were lots of people. Most of them were boys. The same boys that were giving me lusty stares.

I looked away only to have a hand snake around and grab my ass. I swore I saw red when the offending appendage squeezed by butt. At least miroku had the decency to try to keep his pervertedness a secret. This guy wore his on his sleeve. Before anyone could blink I had the wrist that the hand was attached to in an iron grip. Slowly I used my power to cover the arm in solid ice. It was climbing higher and higher on the arm until it met the body of a slim tall and slightly shocked looking male.

I kinda felt bad for him but he was the one trying to cop a feel and that made me mad so mad I was seeing red. I shocked everyone by shouting at the man that dared to mess with me. "Don't you ever do that again! I will burn you to a crisp instead of freezing you next time.

Review and comment if you want me to continue :p


End file.
